Daisytail
|pastaffie=None |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Warrior: Queen: |namesl=Daisytail Daisytail |familyt=Son: |familyl=Specklepaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Code of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Night Whispers}} Daisytail is a light brown she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Daisytail appears in the Prologue when Heatherstar is recieving her nine lives. She asks Heatherstar if she knew her, and to Heatherstar's surprise, she recalls Daisytail as the queen who refused to let her kits fight ShadowClan. It was also Daisytail's insistance that no kit under six moons will be an apprentice, and that is how it became part of the Clan code. She tells Heatherstar that she would have taken on the ShadowClan warriors one by one than to let her little ones to suffer a single blow. Daisytail gives Heatherstar her ninth life as a force of a mother's love even though Heatherstar has no kits. She along with the other StarClan warriors murmur their approval, and Daisytail tells Heatherstar that there is no power stronger than love before StarClan fades. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :Daisytail is seen by Jayfeather when he is walking in Kestrelflight's dream. She is there to help Barkface convince Kestrelflight that the Clans must break all ties. She tells him about the time when she led the queens against the leaders to protect the kits who were too young to fight. She states that the Clans must stand alone, and that WindClan's previous leader, Tallstar, was blinded by his friendship with other Clans. She warns Kestrelflight not to tell the other medicine cats about what he had been told, and Barkface states that betrayal could come from anywhere. She is last seen scenting the air. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Daisytail is an ancient WindClan queen. :She is first seen watching her three-moon old kit, Specklepaw, train. She knows he is not old enough to even take on Adderpaw, a much older WindClan apprentice, who even purposely lets Specklepaw win, and fears for his safety in a real battle. She purrs at his accomplishment, and calls him her little nutkin. With more fears of what ShadowClan may do to him, Daisytail speaks to a fellow queen, Hawkfoot. She asks her if she'd let her kits go into battle, knowing that they'd face blood-thirsty ShadowClan warriors. Hawkfoot eventually understands and agrees with her, as her kits are too young. They plan to speak their real fears before the leaders yowl the beginning of the battle. :When WindClan is just about to attack ShadowClan, Daisytail and Hawkfoot leap out and move between them. Oakleaf of ShadowClan joins them, along with some other queens, and Daisytail explains that their kits are too young to fight, and too young to be treated as warriors. Blizzardstar and Hazelstar exchange glances and let Daisytail speak her mind. She studies the apprentices, judging them on their size and age, then finally announces a new law to the warrior code - that a kit must be six moons old before it is apprenticed. Hazelstar agrees, saying it will be unwise to lose the future of their Clan. The ShadowClan leader, Blizzardstar also agrees to this new law and leaves, ending any possible fighting at the moment. :As the battle is called off, Daisytail sees Specklepaw duck behind Adderpaw, embarrassed and frustrated. She silently promises him that he will have many more chances to fight, but only when he is ready. She comments that he is her little warrior. Trivia *She has been mistakenly called brown and white. Character Pixels Family Members '''Son:' :Specklepaw : Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters